bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fox family
Backstory In 1946, the 18 year old Sterling Fox II marries his high school sweetheart Emily Crane. They want to start a family but Sterling is sent off to fight in Vietnam. Obviously suffering from post-traumatic stress, Sterling believes starting a family will make him happy again and by 1949, Emily is pregnant. During one of his PTSD fits, Sterling accidentally pushes Emily down the stairs and kills her -- but their son, Garrison Fox II survives. Riddled with guilt and terrified to touch his son, Sterling leaves his son with Emily's relatives and goes to fight in Korea. Instead of returning to Chicago, Sterling settles in Jericho City where he marries the 18 year old Katheryn Shepherd in 1953. Together they have three children, daughter Whitney and two sons Elijah and Xavier. Shortly after Whitney's birth in 1954, Sterling discovers his wife's designing talent and starts a fashion house Fox Creations. By 1962, the company has become a nationally recognized brand and the Foxes have more money than they know what to do with. On their 10th wedding anniversary, Sterling gifts Katheryn with a luxurious mansion for their family. All seems to be going well until Sterling overhears Katheryn say another man's name in her sleep. Sterling suddenly becomes cold and distant starts drinking a lot. He often goes on long business trips to avoid staying home and dotes on his daughter Whitney while he neglects his sons which upsets Katheryn. By the 1970s, Fox Creations has become the biggest international fashion house in the world. Storylines 1970s |-|1977= By March 1977, Sterling and Katheryn's marriage has gone through years of decay. To avoid each other, Sterling and Katheryn throw themselves into work leaving Xavier to be primarily raised by Katheryn's mother Jennifer and their longtime maid Fannie. Despite their estrangement, the couple put on a united front when they attend Nicholas Grayson's wedding to Shelby Robinson as part of their business deal with Nick's father Terry Grayson to construct their new office building. Later, Katheryn hires aspiring businessman Gary Crane as her husband's new assistant to help keep an eye on him. Kay is surprised when Sterling takes a liking to the ambitious young man. Katheryn and Sterling agree to pay for the funeral services of Rodney Kane -- their longtime chauffeur and invite his widow Mamie to move back into the mansion with her great nephew Stone Johnson. Kay even pays for their daughter Amelia's flight back to Jericho City. After the funeral, Mamie and Katheryn plan for the annual 4th of July party. Kay and Sterling's oldest son Eli crashes the party to announce that he is engaged engaged to his girlfriend Paige Ingram. At Nick's encouragement, Kay hires Amelia as her personal assistant despite Sterling's disapproval. |-|1978= |-|1979= 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Family members 1st generation * Sterling Conrad Fox I ** Caroline Fox 2nd generation * Garrison Dandridge Fox I ** ' Anastasia Fox ' 3rd generation * Sterling Conrad Fox II ( ) ** Emily Crane Fox ** Katheryn Shepherd 4th generation * Garrison Dandridge "Gary" Fox II ) Born in 1950, Gary is Sterling's first born son with his first wife, Emily Crane, born when Sterling is presumed dead in Korea. ** Amelia Kane ( ) ** Rita Bauer * Whitney Anastasia Fox ( ) Born on February 8, 1954, Whitney is the oldest biological child of Sterling II and Katheryn Fox. She drops out of college, gets into drugs and runs off to Europe with then boyfriend Miles Cooper. After her parents cut her off, Whitney marries Mitch Evans but they divorce in 1978. Whitney returns home hoping to get back in with her parents and unknowingly tricks her presumed half-brother Gary Reynolds into marriage trying to obtain his shares of Forrester Creations. The marriage is quickly annulled and Whitney falls in love with Cyrus Kiriakis and they marry in 1981. Unfortunately, the marriage falls apart in 1986 when Cyrus is absent for the birth and disappearance of their son. Whitney disappears in 1992 and returns in 1999 having been in rehab for years. In the 2000s, Whitney is very jealous of her new sister Amelia and is also reunite with son Marcus in 2008. It is also revealed that she has another child, Katie. Whitney travels back and forth to Jericho City often for brief visits and returns permanently in 2015 and reunites with Cyrus. ** Cyrus Kiriakis ( ) ** Mitch Evans ( ) * Channing Cornelius Cooper, Jr. ( ) Channing, born December 11, 1961, is Katheryn and Sterling II's biological son who is switched at birth with their supposed son, Xavier Fox by Liza Donovan. The switch is not revealed until the mid 1980s and it is later revealed that Channing was responsible for the car accident that killed Xavier. Channing is shocked to discover that he fathered a child with Kelly Cooper -- the woman he thought was his sister and her father C.C. Cooper had put the boy up for adoption to avoid exposing the apparent incest scandal. Channing is married to Vivian Grayson and River Eldridge before he is killed in mob hit orchestrated by his former stepfather Victor Jerome in July 1989. ** Vivian Grayson ( ) ** River Eldridge ( ) ** Kendall Baldwin ( ) * Sterling Conrad "Stone" Fox III ( ) Stone, born on December 25, 1972, is the biological son of Sterling II and Amelia Kane but he is introduced as the foster son of Amelia's adopted mother Mamie Kane. Stone struggles to cope with his father's murder in 1980 and Katheryn convinces Mamie to send the boy to boarding school to keep Amelia away from him. The 16 year old Stone returns home in 1989 when Mamie suffers a heart attack and in 1991 discovers his connection to Amelia. In 1992 he fathers a son with Tina Webster and they marry soon after but Stone later dies due to injuries sustained in a car accident leaving his wife and son at the mercy of Katheryn and his biological mother. Stone is revealed to be alive in 2012 having been living witness protection for years to protect him from the Jerome crime family. His return presents danger and leads to death of his niece-in-law, Chanel. Sterling asserts his rights as his father's only living male heir upsetting his sister Whitney. In 2013, he marries Molly Katsopolis and the marriage ends in tragedy when she commits suicide. Stone builds a strong bond with his son and also reconciles with Tina who struggles to forgive him for abandoning her. ** Tina Webster ( ) 5th generation * Brandon Lamont Cooper ( ) ** Robin Petrossian ( ) * Marcus Xavier Fox ( ) Born on February 7, 1986, Marcus is Whitney's son late soul singer, Lucious Love. Marcus is introduced as a homeless man living on the streets when eh befriends PJ Hogan and dates Liberty Winters after he rescues her from a car accident that kills her father. As a teen, Marcus makes a living as a songwriter but his money is stolen from him by his former foster mother. Marcus does not discover his true heritage until 2007 when he discovers his original birth certificate. ** Tyra Hamilton ( ) ** Erica Thorne ( ) * Sterling Conrad "Storm" Fox IV ( ) ** Peyton Queen ( ) * Katheryn Jennifer "Katie" Fox ( ) ** Nicholas Terence "Nico" Grayson II ( ) 6th generation * Marcus Xavier "Prince" Fox, Jr. ( ) * Quincy Fox * Caroline "Carly" Fox Family tree Descendants * Sterling Fox I (deceased); married Caroline Fox (deceased) ** Garrison Fox I (1907–45); Sterling I and Caroline's son; married Anastasia Fox (deceased) *** Sterling Fox II (1928–80); Sterling and Anastasia's son; married Emily Crane (1946–50) and Katheryn Shepherd (1953–80) **** Gary Fox (1950–85); Sterling II and Emily's son; married Whitney Fox (1978), Amelia Kane (1979–81), Rita Bauer (1984–85) ***** Emily Fox (1980); Gary and Amelia's daughter. ***** Fox Crane (1981–); Gary and Rita's son. **** Whitney Fox (1954–); Sterling II and Katheryn's daughter; married Gary Fox (1978), Cyrus Kiriakis (1981–86), Mitch Evans (2002–03) ***** Marcus Fox (1986–); Whitney's son with Lucious Love; married Tyra Hamilton (2009, 2016), Chanel Winters (2010–12), Erica Thorne (2015–16), Arizona Parker (2017–) ****** Prince Fox (2003–) ****** Carly Fox (2010–) ****** Quincy Fox (2015–) ***** Katie Fox (1994–); Whitney's daughter with David Thorne; married Nico Grayson (2016–) **** Channing Cooper, Jr. (1961–89); Sterling II and Katheryn's son; married Vivian Grayson (1985–86), River Eldridge (1987–88), Kendall Baldwin (1989) ***** Brandon Cooper (1979–); Channing's son with Kelly Cooper; married Robin Petrossian (2009–13, 2015–16), Kenya Winters (2017–) **** Sterling Fox III (1972–); Sterling II's son with Amelia Kane; married Tina Webster (1992) ***** Sterling Fox IV (1992–) ''Forrester Creations'' | genre = | fate = | predecessor = | successor = | foundation = 1955 | founder = Sterling Forrester II Katheryn Forrester | defunct = | location_city = Jericho City | location_country = United States | location = | locations = 1,000 | key_people = Marcus Prince (Chairman) Quincy Forrester ( ) Whitney Forrester (CFO) Sterling Forrester III ( ) Amelia Grayson (President) | industry = Fashion | products = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = Marcus Prince (Shareholder, 51%) | num_employees = | parent = WXS Inc. (1951–86) Queen Cosmetics (1987–94) | divisions = * Forrester Originals * KAY * The Duchess * ' ''Grand Dame ' * ' Lorie Summers ' * ' Amelia Blaine ' * ' Beaumont Shoes''' * ' ''Rosewood Leather''' * ' ''Summer Teen Line''' * ' ''Sterling Men's Line''' | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} ' ''Forrester Creations ' is a publicly traded company, founded by Dandridge Forrester and Walter Summers using the designs of Walter's teenage daughter, Katheryn. In 1950, Walter Summers discovers his daughter's talent for designing and enlist wealthy industrialist Dandridge Forrester's help to launch a fashion house. The company officially launches in 1950 with the 15 year old Katheryn overseeing the company's design team. ''Forrester Creations quickly finds success in the surrounding area and achieve national recognition in just a few short years. However in 1953, an internal conflict threatens the company's history when Walter disowns Katheryn after discovering she is not his biological child. References External links Category:Families